Michelangelo
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Michelangelo: 2003 Mikey is the youngest turtle of a clutch found on my family's farm. For marking Mikey's shell, I used "Outrageous Orange". Michelangelo: 2009 - 2013 Mikey took naturally to the use of the wildly difficult nunchaku, even though he knocked himself out without them in his first week of practice and on the second week knocked Donnie out (leaving him with a chipped tooth). Though Mikey didn't have much motivation to explore the surface world, he did enjoy accompanying his brothers on their adventures. On one such outing with Raphael, Mikey was introduced to pizza after he helped a pizza delivery boy avoid some muggers and the boy told Mikey to keep the pizzas as a sign of thanks. When Mikey took a bite of this boxed food, he knew right then that his life would never be the same again. Michelangelo: 2013 When the demons hit the scene, these cool teen did their ninja thing. Out the sewer like laser beams, those demons got rocked by these four shell-shocked pizza kings. Telling you, you can't stop these radical dudes. Bouncing back to the shadows, becoming myths and legends, the turtles became heroes in a half-shell fighting crime from the shadows and asking for nothing in return. But that wasn't enough for Mikey. Michelangelo: 2014 Mikey became obsessed with finding others like him. Not just turtles and rats, but other "mutanimals". He collected fringe newspapers from trash and would go investigating any absurd claim of mutant animals. Mikey did find a couple of actual mutanimals, even befriending some of them. He also found a stray kitten which he named Klunk and brought home. Michelangelo: 2016 Recently, Mikey has taken on a student of his own, his favorite pizza guy. The two went to check Mikey's mutanimal friends but found them missing, with signs of them being rounded up by the Foot Clan. Not cool! Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) According to Splinter, Mikey has incredible spiritual potential and has also shown incredible emotional insight. This is rarely on more display than when Mikey is befriending or attempting to befriend another of Mikey's Mighty Mutanimals. Mikey has also shown a great resistance to magical and psychic attacks in the past. Personality Michelangelo is rather childish. He is quite a glutton, with a fondness for pizza. This passion and his cheerful nature makes him best friends with the pizza delivery boy Keno Andrada. Mikey also has an innate connection to "strays", having befriended a stray cat and the mutant Mondo Gecko. Mikey's positive, compassionate, open-hearted personality is described by Splinter as a "bright light that shone unceasingly through so much darkness". This is on full display when Mikey voices positive opinions of figures like Old Hob, Rocksteady, and Bebop, characterizing them as pawns in others' games rather than evil in their own right. Mikey is highly idealistic, and due to his love of heroes, he is very informed and passionate about that culture. He's very eager to properly join its ranks. When the family breaks out in quarrels, Mikey doesn't shy away from taking on the role of peacemaker, reminding them of what is important: each other... and pizza.Network Files: Michelangelo Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Western Pond Turtle Physiology: Michelangelo is a bipedal turtle of humanoid size and stature. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Mikey has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well as increased underwater visibility and mobility. ** Armored Shell: Mikey's shell is roughly as durable as kevlar. ** Enhanced Agility: Mikey is coordinated beyond most human athletes. ** Enhanced Healing: Mikey's rate of reptilian healing exceeds humans'. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Mikey may be a turtle, but he ain't slow. Mikey is able to move at insane speed and has reactions that are even above those of his brothers, making him practically untouchable. ** Enhanced Stamina & Resilience: Mikey has an incredible stamina exceeding Olympic-level athletes. He is also very resilient to damage. ** Enhanced Strength: Mikey's mutagenic body makes his compact body stronger than it looks. Not only is he able to deliver powerful blows, but he is also able to throw people over his head. Mikey's max lifting capacity is said to be between 300 to 400 lbs (136 to 181 kg). ** Retractable Head & Limbs: For safety, Mikey can tuck into his shell. * Ninja Training: Through years of study under Splinter, Michelangelo is a master ninja ** Master Infiltrator: Michelangelo is able to be one with darkness. He can hide and move within the shadows without being noticed. ** Master of Ninjitsu: Mikey is a remarkable hand-to-hand combatant. His technique is sloppy and undisciplined, but he makes up for it and then some with his truly exceptional agility, reflexes, and speed. ** Master of Kobudō: Mikey is well-trained in the use of nunchaku. Aside from using them to wrap around an opponent's joints and weapons to disarm, Mikey's unpredictable nature allows him to make extensive use of his nunchucks in rather uncommon but effective ways in a fight as well as mix his attacks with a capoeira fighting style. ** Master of Kusarigamjutsu: Mikey's ability with the nunchaku also translates to his use of the kusarigama. ** Master of Shurikenjutsu: Mikey can throw shuriken with accuracy. ** Cook: Mikey loves food and loves cooking for his family, though they don't particularly enjoy when he decides to go off-script with one of his 'culinary inventions'. ** Herophile: Mikey is a big fan of the world's heroic adventurers and vigilantes. He knows a lot more than he thinks he does about them. ** Prankster: ''Mikey's got a real knack for pranks and practical jokes ** ''Acrobat, Gymnast, Parkour Traceur: Mikey is able to quickly navigate a cityscape using these techniques he has mastered. * "Turtle Power": Mikey and his brothers have a quasi-psychic or spiritual connection that allows them to become one lean, mean, green, fighting machine. * Skateboarder: Mikey is a world-class skateboarder. Cowabunga, dude! Weaknesses * ADHD: Mikey is overly hyper, lacks focus, and is easily distracted. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * His favorite pizza toppings are pepperoni, ham, pineapple, and jalapeño.Network Files: TMNT * He's responsible for the blood transfusion which turned Jennika into a turtle. * Michelangelo has a Threat Assessment ranking of 49, marking him as an Elevated Threat. * He gave Alopex the supehero name "Ninjara".Network Files: Alopex * He has six holes in his shell left by a strike by Koya.Network Files: Koya Links and References * Appearances of Michelangelo * Character Gallery: Michelangelo Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Martial Arts Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bald Category:Americans Category:Green Skin Category:Animal Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Star Citian Category:Ninjas Category:Crimefighters Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Acrobatics Category:Throwing Category:Mutanimal Category:Psychic Link Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 5' 2" Category:27th Reality Category:Elevated Threat